


Regret.doc

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronkri ig, I, I have no words for this, Lots of Sex, M/M, Pheromones, Porn, Sex, Tentacles, just regret, k bye, lots and lots of regret, this is basically fucking hentai, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: One late night me and my boyfriend talked about Cronus getting gang banged...it then led to this monstrosity.





	Regret.doc

“Cronus this might not be a good idea. There are so many different universes out there we don’t know what we could find in the dream bubbles.” Kankri sighed softly. How did he get himself dragged into this?

“C’mon babe it’s fine, we find new people we’ve never even met before, you can share our culture or whatever with them and if any of them are cute I’ll try to, y’know, try to make some interspecies stuff going.” He winked.

“I’m not laughing. Cronus we really should get heading back before we go too far from familiar bubbles.”

“Just one more.” Cronus grinned as he quickly crossed to the next bubble.

“Cronus! Cronus I’m not following you in there!” Kankri crossed his arms and tapped his foot, Cronus would surely notice soon enough he didn’t follow and would come back. Right? He sighed, counting the minutes as they passed by. 

It had been about ten minutes before Kankri hesitated before crossing over to the next bubble,”Cro-“He widened his eyes at the sight before him and paled.

Before him he watched, frozen in horror. Cronus had been fully stripped by...by whatever this beast was. It wasn’t like any beast he had seen before; it was a light pink and he couldn’t even spot the center where the body of it would be. The creature had wrapped its tentacles around the seadweller, holding his hands behind his back and his legs wide open. The tentacles had forced their way into both of the boy’s holes as well as his mouth.

Kankri couldn’t decide quickly enough if he should flee the scene or help the other due to his ankle being grabbed and being lifted up into the air. He widened his eyes, trying to pull the slimy tendril off of himself. However, his struggling only made the beast hold onto him tighter.

He looked up; making eye contact with what was now a blissed out and over pleasured Cronus. His thoughts were pulled away once more as his sweater and pants were literally ripped off from his body. He quickly covered his chest, trying to hide the binder he wore despite his effort his underwear and the binder were soon taken from his body as well.

A whine escaped his mouth as he attempted to cry out for help as he was quickly pulled into the same position as his violet blooded friend. A tendril quickly forced its way into his mouth and he gagged, eyes quickly watering as he took a deep breath through his nose shakily. The taste...well it could’ve been worst he supposed. It almost made him think of cakes and pies. He swallowed around it unconsciously, only to let out a loud and terrified moan as multiple tentacles worked their way inside of him. 

Slowly a new and unfamiliar smell flooded his nostrils. Pheromones..? He shuttered, he couldn’t inhale them. He couldn’t not breathe either. He held his breath for as long as he could, however he had to inhale sharply as a pair of the tentacles wrapped firmly around his chest and began to squeeze carelessly. 

He felt his brain going numb, the creature over taking all of his senses. His eyes became half lidded as he panted heavily through his nose, letting out loud moans. This was what he wanted, he wanted more. To be used and filled. His nook fluttered as he arched his back, soon releasing. 

Even though his release came the tendrils worked their way deeper inside of him. His wrists were soon released from the creature’s hold and he gently wrapped his fingers around the tentacles without thinking. Good, good it was all so good…

~~~  
Cronus was further along than Kankri now, having released twice, however he felt some new kind of urge building up and burning in his stomach. He had been forced onto his hands and knees now while several of the beast’s relentless tendrils forced their way into his nook, stuffing him.

He groaned around the one that was shoved into his mouth, his body rocking back and forth as they thrusted deep inside him. He had been taking deep breaths for his gills for a while now, that is until the beast had taken notice, trying to force itself into the thin and sensitive slits. 

A loud scream of pleasure was ripped from him as they suddenly began to bulge inside of him. A few droplets of some form of liquid he was unable to identify dripped onto his tongue. It only took a few mere seconds however until it began to release inside of every hole it had filled. 

Cronus shuttered, eyes going wide as his body felt over stuffed. He gagged, tears forming as the tentacles removed themselves, large amounts of material exiting from him. He swallowed; taking heavy breaths as he shuttered, ”Fuck…” 

His gaze went over to Kankri and flushed darkly at the sight. The mutant had been stuffed fuller than himself. At least three were in each of the other’s holes, “Kankri...” he whined, attempting to crawl towards his friend as waves of guilt washed over him. 

He should’ve listened; he should’ve listened to him. Kankri was right. He made it over and tried to tug him free from the beast’s hold, only to have Kankri let out a whine of protest while they thrusted deeper, beginning to pump their material into the small troll before letting him go, dropping him onto the floor. 

Cronus quickly pulled him close and rubbed his back, ”Kankri, Kankri are you okay?”

Kankri looked up at him with a pleasured and dazed look; “Hi...” he sat up, kissing him deeply with a giggle.

His eyes widened as Kankri forced him onto his back, “Cronus I want you.”

Pheromones. Dear god the other smelled so heavy of them. The creature must’ve used them on the other. He gasped sharply as Kankri grinned, working his bulge into Cronus, causing the seadweller to let out a loud moan. He was so...warm.

It was nice. He relaxed a little bit, wrapping his arms around Kankri’s neck as he thrusted quickly. Cronus continued to moan, at least it wasn’t the tendrils.

However he had thought too soon because they were soon lifted into the air, tugging the two of them apart. 

Cronus let out a growl in frustration, trying to push the tentacles away so he could get back to his friend, however they only pulled him further away and he let out a whine of pleasure as one pushed itself back into him, thrusting quickly. The tendrils had set to work quickly as they stuffed him all the while releasing their pheromones. 

The scent had soon intoxicated the seadweller’s head as he began to let out moans through his mouth. Everything was feeling so amazing. Fuck he didn’t want this all to stop. His wrists were soon released and he quickly set to work stroking the tendrils that had just been holding his arms.

His bulge was curling against his chest as he moaned loudly; pleasure was quickly building up inside of him once again. He was gonna- oh shit...he arched his back, quickly releasing, violet now covering his body. 

~~~

He sat up quickly, panting softly and looked over to Kankri who was sitting in bed next to him, his face flushed darkly, “Did you…?”

“Have the dream again too? Yeah.”

With a sigh he rested his forehead against Kankri’s,”Flushed for you...”

“Flushed for you too…but we’re never exploring the dreambubbles again.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
